


Detailed Examination

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Top Roger Taylor (Queen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Summary: Roger Taylor is a Gynecologist
Kudos: 9





	Detailed Examination

The Gynecologist was definitely not your favorite thing to visit  
You shrugged slightly and sat down with the others in the waiting area  
You had received a letter some days ago from a new Dr Taylor who welcomed you for a check up  
Yes, Taylor was a very common name, but you could not help but thinking about the summer of - 86 when you and the drummer of Queen: Roger Taylor had sex behind the stage pretty much the whole tour..  
It clenched between your legs just to think about it, the memories had faded a bit but now and then he popped up in your mind  
That summer had been hot in so many ways, just pure raw sex..no promises.. only for him returning to his girlfriend as soon as tour was over..

\- Ms Y/L/N?   
You nearly jumped up from your day dreaming and looked around, it was only you there now   
The nurse gaved you a gown and led you into the examination room down the hall, you went in behind the curtains and started to get undressed when you heard a soft knock on the door

\- Are you desent behind there Ms? 

That voice was not a mistake, you could recognise it anywhere 

\- Omg... In a minute... Roger?... Are you.. Are you Dr Taylor? 

He let out a little breathy laugh and you heard him enter the room and lock the door 

\- Y/N? It is you?   
You heard him shuffle around in the office, I wasn't sure when.. Eh.. When I saw the name on the list.. 

You opened the curtain and saw the back of him, his har was slight grey, he looked out the window tapping the pen nervously on his finger   
\- I.. I didn't know you were a Dr..   
He turned around and his eyes widened at once, he dropped his pen on the floor and his jaw almost dropped as far

\- Well.. I.. Hi..   
Neither of you knew how to proceed, shake hands, hug.. kiss..  
Deep inside your thick sculls you knew he had to act professionally, so he took you hand and he nodded in the direction of his desk  
The gown was way to short so it was impossible to sit properly   
\- Sooo.. 10 years Y/N..   
He smiled his little smirk that always made it tingle inside of you   
\- Yes... 10 years, you echoed... 

He explained that right after Freddie died he needed a different focus, so he jumped in on med school, he was divorced and had music little on the side as a hobby

\- Sooo.. Does this feel awkward for you? You just had to ask   
\- This is my job Y/N, but if you feel uncomfortable, please let me know ok?   
You nodded quietly and stood up  
No matter who the Dr was, this was always the hardest part, you were always so tense.   
But now you felt the opposite..   
What if Roger would feel how aroused you were, how wet you were   
\- Are you ok?   
\- Yes... It's fine... Not my favourite thing to do during the day..   
\- Just try to relax for me and it will feel better, alright?   
You saw him prepare for the ultrasound   
\- I... I need..   
\- Yes?   
\- Sorry, I forgot to mention that I need a knew prescription for my pills..   
\- Ohh.. Well of course, I can write that for you,.. Are you.. I mean.. Are you in a relationship   
\- No.., my other Dr gaved me them for...   
\- It's ok... I understand..   
You realised that you did everything that you could so he couldn’t do his job, you kept on babbling nervously and your legs started to shake a bit, when he took his hand and placed it on your knee  
\- Are you fine with me starting with the proceedure dear?   
You laid back quiet and scooted down towards him, without a word you placed your legs in the holders and you felt that you were soaking wet, even though you didn't see, you could feel his eyes on you   
He placed his warm strong hand on your belly and he pressed gently, while you felt a little cold sensation from the gel in your entrance, it made you jump a little he stroked softly with his thumb on your belly and you were to curious not to peek.   
Just when you looked down he entered the ultrasound probe into you and you saw he bit his bottom lip before he started to talk  
\- Well everything looks absolutely normal Y/N, he really struggled with not looking at you with his now dark eyes, I see you have a lot of different stages of eggs here, you.. you did not have any children am I right?   
Damn he looked so good, he was soon 50,but the years had definitely done him justice, the tiny wrinkles in the corner of his eyes..   
\- No.. I.. Have no kids.. Maybe some day..   
He smiled his perfect smile again and pulled out the probe of you   
After he had turned the machine off he sat himself on the stol between your legs and you knew what were about to come   
You saw him reach after the bottle of lube but then put it back on the table next to him, he cleared his throat and tried to convince himself that this was his calling, this what what he did every day   
He glanced up and met your eyes just a brief moment before he pulled his stol even closer   
The room was silent, so still, you could hear your thoughts and they were out of this world, you squeezed your eyes and tried to focus on something else.. No... Impossible... You felt his hand on your thigh and his warm breath on your skin... He had barely touched you and here you were, nearly exploading  
You gasped for air when he nudged with one of his fingertips in your entrance   
\- Are you still ok Y/N?   
You looked into his slight hooded glossy eyes, he knew, you knew  
He pushed his finger in further and you let out a tiny whimper, you felt your juice running over his fingers down on his hand  
His breathing started to get more heavy   
He took his finger out of you and pulled his examination glove off in one swift motion, then he pushed his finger back inside, deeper   
\- Ohh.. Fuck..... Shit... Sorry..   
\- Damn it Y/N.. What am I doing I.. Shit.. Fuck you feel so good..   
He entered yet another finger and brutally pumped your wet pussy   
\- Omg... Don't stop.. Shit.. Do.. Don't sto.. Stop  
The slick sound of your wetness was echoing in the entire room   
\- Shit.. 10 fuckin years hunnie... 10 years!!!   
He loosened up his tie and bent down eagerly open mouth kissing your folds   
\- Ahh fuck fuck fuck!!!   
You bucked your hips up against his face, he licked his way through your folds up and down, you felt his stubble on the sensitive skin of yours, all your senses was on edge nothing could hold you back   
He moaned against your core  
\- Damn it baby.. I missed this..   
He closed his lips around your clit and sucked gently on it before he circled his tongue in same pace his fingers kept slamming into you  
\- Ohhh shit.. Fuck.. Stop teasing me Roger, I can't stand it anymore

\- I can't stand it either.. I want you so fuckin bad, been too long

He stood up and looked at you while he unbuckled his belt 

The most uncomfortable chair became an erotic sexy pleasure zone, you totally forgot where you were, it was only you and him  
He took his cock and placed it between your folds, you felt he stretched you out and you arched your body both of pleasure and of a slight sting of pain, but after a brief second it was gone   
You gaved your body to him once again.. Once again without knowing what was going to happen, you didn't learn a thing during theese years   
But right now you didn't care, you wanted him too much  
You trailed you hands along his back down his hips and pulled him further inside, his head fell back   
\- Ohh my God.. Shit   
He started to snap his hips faster and faster and the sound of slapping skin against skin was so loud but you didn't want to quiet down anything.. The opposite   
\- Shit Roger.. Ohh fuck.. Ahhh.. Yes..   
\- That's my girl.. Let them hear..   
You scratched his back and he yelped biting his lip and slammed even harder, you almost thought you were going to break his equipment   
Your walls started to tighten around him and within just seconds your contractions pulsated around his length   
\- Ohhh Rog.. God... Ahhh...   
\- Mmm.. Fuck... Shit... M'close.. Ahhh, he cursed grabbed the back of the chair and released his cum deep inside of you 

The room became all silent again and all you heard was a buzzing noise in your ear an echo from all   
Omg.. You suddenly realised, what if they actually heard.. 

He could get fired for this  
You froze a little while thinking of it but then you heard him mumble in the crook of your neck

\- I am only here temporarily.. I am opening my own clinic, so... No need to worry.

He kissed you softly on your forehead and nosetip, then he stopped in motion and pushed a piece of hair behind your ear

\- Ohh, I see... I am happy for you Roger.. I.. 

You sat yourself up and took your legs down from the holders

\- I guess my examination is over, I better.. 

\- Yes, it is over, it looked perfectly normal Y/N

You stood up on the floor, you legs were shaking, there were no need to drag this any longer, it was time to go and get dressed 

He wrapped his strong arms around you and made you turn around   
Your lips finally met again  
They tasted him, they tasted you, the kiss was needy, passionate   
He held his hands on your shoulders 

\- Y/N, I am serious, I was an ass last time around with you, can you please give me a chance and try and date me.. For real? 

You whole body was euphoric you jumped on him and wrapped your legs around his waist and hopefully that was answer enough


End file.
